Conventionally, unification of authentication processing and utilization of a service by single sign-on have been promoted for a plurality of services which exist on a network. For example, an integrated log-in service which makes it possible to use services of other servers by verifying that it is authenticated by a specified server based on confidence between Windows (registered trademark) servers, is provided.
In addition, a digital multi-functional peripheral described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-83740 stores authentication information inputted to a digital multi-functional peripheral and authentication information for a server which is used from the digital multi-functional peripheral in association with each other, and when using the server after finishing authentication by the digital multi-functional peripheral, authentication is performed by using the authentication information for the server associated with the authentication information inputted to the digital multi-functional peripheral.
Moreover, a concept such as SaaS (Software as a Service) which provides a function of an application as a service through a network has become widespread, a scene of using an application on an application server from a digital multi-functional peripheral appears, and means for connecting from the digital multi-functional peripheral to the application server is provided by the digital multi-functional peripheral.
However, in the digital multi-functional peripheral of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-83740, authentication information and user information are stored inside the digital multi-functional peripheral, and therefore, maintenance cost increases because these pieces of information need to be registered and updated in the digital multi-functional peripheral when digital multi-functional peripherals using an authentication server and servers used from the digital multi-functional peripherals increase.
Furthermore, the digital multi-functional peripheral is able to use authentication information held in itself when accessing the application server, however, when an entity of a function exists on an application server like in the case of the Saas, authentication processing is executed on an application server side, and therefore, it is necessary to convey authentication information of a user to the application server from the digital multi-functional peripheral.
Additionally, in a case where a plurality of services are used in combination with each other, since not all services necessarily provide integrated authentication, it is necessary to provide an authentication method according to each service.
On the other hand, it is not preferable to deliver authentication information or individual information to an unspecific large number of applications from the standpoint of individual information protection.
Furthermore, the same user, when using different digital multi-functional peripherals, wishes to operate them in the same operability, and therefore, it is desirable that his/her authentication information or individual information is shared even when using different digital multi-functional peripherals.